


Food for thought

by Gxldielockss



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Food, Stargazing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxldielockss/pseuds/Gxldielockss
Summary: “Meeting up?” Isozaki questioned to Kita, who was on the phone with him, though it was worrisome as how he got Isozaki’s phones number in the first place.“Mhmm. We’ll eat and hang out for a bit; I heard there’s a really good ramen place that’s I’d like to try out.” Kita said. Though without a thought, Isozaki said yes.





	Food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> My participation for Ina11 writing exchange. This is fic is for pilica-nevarya on tumblr and god, I’m so happy I was able to write about Kita and Isozaki holy crap, I love these two to bits.

Prompt: Tengawara and Mannouzaka have joined the revolution. Now the captains are meeting up. How do they react to each other and what are they doing? 

…

Isozaki looks as his smartphone, opening and closing it with no reason. He felt frustrated to agreeing to meeting up with Tengawara’s captain. Though it was his fault for agreeing to it in the first place.

…

“Meeting up?” Isozaki questioned to Kita, who was on the phone with him, though it was worrisome as how he got Isozaki’s phones number in the first place.

“Mhmm. We’ll eat and hang out for a bit; I heard there’s a really good ramen place that’s I’d like to try out.” Kita said. Though without a thought, Isozaki said yes.

…

“Hey.” Kita greeted, snapping Isozaki out of his thoughts. Isozaki greeted back with a hey though less cheerful than Kita’s greeting. 

“Was that the place you were talking about?” Isozaki pointed at the Ramen place further down the shopping centre. 

“I think so.” Kita pursed him lip to remember. “Well it’s the only Ramen place so it probably is.”

Isozaki shoves his hands in the pockets of his jumper as he followed Kita across the shopping area. 

‘Why did I say yes???’ Isozaki thought to himself. ‘I don’t even like hanging out with people.’

Isozaki looks at Kita, who smiled at him at him. Isozaki turns away and felt his face grow hot. 

‘Did he smile at me???” Isozaki asked himself, he wasn’t used to people being nice and polite, so the experience felt so foreign.

“Soo… why this ramen place?” Isozaki asked, still looking away. 

“Hm?” Kita responded. 

Isozaki turned to Kita who had his head tilted in curiosity. “I said, why this ramen place? It’s looks like nothing special.” Isozaki commented at the quality of the place. 

Kita crossed his arms as they stopped in front of the shop. “Well, I heard from someone that the guy running the place used to be a member of Inazuma Japan so I was curious.” Kita answered with a smile.

“Pfft. That can’t be true.” Isozaki retorted.

Kita shrugs, “If it isn’t true, at least we get food.” He pushed opened the door, motioning Isozaki to come in first. Isozaki rolls his eyes and walks in to the place.

It was small cozy restaurant with a few customers on the tables near the window. There wasn’t anyone on the bar which naturally, Isozaki goes to the corner and sit there.

“Not much of a people person are you?” Kita comments, sliding to the bar stool. Isozaki gives Kita a glare. “Alright, alright, I’m just joking.”

Isozaki rolls his eyes and looks straight to the kitchen of the restaurant, waiting for staff. 

“…can I ask you a question?” 

“Hm?” Isozaki turned his head to Kita who looked curiously at Isozaki.

“I said “can I ask you a question?” Kita repeated, leaning on his hand. 

“Oh. Um… yeah. I guess.” Isozaki answered.

“Why did you say yes to hanging out?”

“Are you really this blunt?” Isozaki retorted, which was answered by a snicker from Kita.

“I guess. A lot of people really think I’m heartless but I beg to differ.” Kita answered. “But you still haven’t answered my question.”

Isozaki rolls his eyes. “I… don’t know… to be honest, I wasn’t exactly thinking when I said yes to you so…”

“Alright, what you two like to order?” Isozaki was cut off by a man who wore a white bandana and apron across his waist. He equipped his pen and pulled out a pad, waiting for the two to order.

“Hey, you’re Tobitaka!” Kita recognised the man and gave a warm smile. “So the rumours are true.”

Tobitaka smiles back. “Well aren’t you informed. Not a lot of folks know me from the days back a Inazuma Japan days. Are you a fan?”

Isozaki looked shocked at the exchange. He didn’t know why but he felt bitter at Kita at his confidence towards other people. 

“Yes actually, I’d love an autograph.” Kita said with a grin. Tobitaka nods before scribbling down on his notepad.

“Anyways, what can I get you two?”

…

“Woooo… I’m stuffed. Their Ramen is the best!!” Kita exclaimed as he stretched in front of the shopping area. Isozaki follows behind him going to the street ahead of the two.

Isozaki sighs. “I wouldn’t say it was the best…”

“Alright then, Gordon Ramsey.” Kita teases with a grin. Isozaki rolls his eyes and gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see.”

…

“We’re here.” Kita said with a proud tone. Kita jogs towards the near by bench whilst Isozaki followed him in a slow walk. 

“Why are we here?” 

Kita turns to Isozaki and smiles. “Me and my teammates hang out, in a way as a team building exercise.” Kita turns towards the sunset. “Isn’t it gorgeous?”

Isozaki turns to it as well as he sat next to Kita shyly. “I guess…”

The awkward silence follows. Isozaki crossed his arms and leans back on the bench. He sighs.

Isozaki hesitates on talking but he insisted to ask: “Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why would you wanna hang out with me?” Isozaki said in a guilty tone. “I didn’t exactly present myself as a good person during the Holy Road.”

Kita went silent for a bit, thinking of an answer.  
“I think you deserve a second chance.” Kita said in a content tone. “I didn’t exactly have a good image?

Isozaki looks at Kita before sighing. He smiles. “You’re a good person, y’know.”

Kita looks at Isozaki strange before flicking his forehead.

“Ow! What was that for?” 

Kita bursts into laughter. Isozaki blushes at the reaction. 

“Oh god. Your face-bahaha!”

Isozaki pouts before he pokes his tongue out. 

“Shut up.”

Kita grins before he noticed that the sun finally disappears. The sky turns into a bluish black dotted with bright stars. Isozaki looks in awe at the sight. 

“Pretty ain’t it?” Kita asks. 

Isozaki looks at Kita, he nods before smiling. “Yeah…”

“You never really see this in the cities but Inazuma town seems to have a sweet spot for sights like this.” Kita commented, tucking himself into a ball on the body.

Kita looks at the stars again and points at the direction ahead. “Me and my team usually come here and stargaze together. It’s sort of like a team building exercise…” Kita crosses his arms and sighs. “…Your match with Raimon reminded that feeling when your team is just in sync together. It’s nice.”

Isozaki stares at Kita for while, contemplating on what he meant. He knew he couldn’t exactly have the same feelings he had with his team cause he’s a SEED, SEEDs are often put on a pedestal and are separated emotionally from their team.

“Hey, can I ask when you joined the revolution as well?” Kita asks, snapping Isozaki from his consciousness. 

Isozaki’s eyes widened at the question. “I…” 

Isozaki wasn’t sure what the answer. Similar to joining Kita to hang out, he wasn’t sure as to why he said accepted into joining it. Kita waits for his answer but is only met with silence.

“…I’m not sure really…” Isozaki drifted, looking at the stars. “I’m not exactly attached to the type of soccer that Raimon fights for but…”

Isozaki brings his feet up the bench and tucks them into him. He leans on his knees and sighs. “But witnessing it feels… comforting…”

Kita chuckles. “Raimon’s soccer is warm and friendly, what soccer should’ve been. So don’t feel so bad for feeling that.” Kita said, patted his back and smiled. Isozaki looked at Kita, responding back with a soft smile. Isozaki felt an invisible weight lifted.

Isozaki sighs. “How about we have a friendly match? No fixed scores, just true soccer.”

Kita smiles before accepting the match.


End file.
